Girlfights
by LucasLuvin
Summary: Troy is dating Gabriella, when he begins to fall for Sharpay. Troy goes behind Gabriella's back while she's gone to be with Sharpay. I suck at summaries, but the story is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Troy had a crush on Sharpay.

He had tried to deny the feelings since they started. "How could I like the same girl known as the ice queen?" he had asked himself more times than he could imagine.

But he couldn't help it. To him, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, from her gorgeous blonde locks to her silky long legs. Not to mention that amazing voice.

And lately all he could think about was Sharpay. Each night this month he had had dream after dream about her. And the worst part was when he fell asleep watching a movie at Gabriella's. Thank God when he woke up with a boner saying Sharpay's name, Gabriella had also fallen asleep.

Troy quickly packed up his things and woke Gabriella.

"Gaby, I've gotta go, ok. I love you. Bye."

"I love you."

What Troy didn't know though is that Gabriella was awake when he started saying Sharpay's name.

At first she was mad, but then she remembered how dreams are just little pieces of crap that rarely mean anything. She still wondered though, and decided not to say anything to Troy. At least not tonight.

After he left, Gabriella went downstairs to watch tv in the living room. Her mom could tell something was wrong.

"What's on your mind, Gaby?" she asked.

"What do you think dreams mean, Mom?"

"It depends. What happened?"

"Well, Troy fell asleep during the movie and I heard him saying another girl's name in his sleep. I'm just wondering if it means anything.''

"Was it a girl you know?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna say who."

"Gaby, you know that dreams are just little things that you can't control, like... like... that dream you had about Chad. You've never liked Chad, have you?"

"Eww, no!"

"See. Same thing. Why don't you talk to Troy about it?"

"I will."

"Good. Listen, I'm going to bed. Love ya. Night."

"Night."

Gabriella fell asleep on the couch watching The Cosby Show.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back……… and with second chapter! Yay!**

**Thank you to Augaem, Shoelace22, lao4rosita, and collin395 for reviewing the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Here's a big surprise, I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!**

**Now on with the story!**

Gabriella woke up the next morning to a ringing phone. She picked up the cordless and checked the caller ID.

"It's Troy. Talk to him about the dream before we leave." her mom said.

Gabriella nodded and pressed the talk button.

"Hello."

"Hi, Gaby."

"Oh, hi, Troy."

"So...when are you going to your dad's?"

"Umm, I'm leaving for Arizona tomorrow morning. I'm gonna stay with him for the weekend."

"Are you packed yet?"

"No."

"Do you want me to come and help?"

"Sure."

"OK, I'm gonna get dressed and come over."

"Alright, I'll see you soon, Troy. Bye."

"Bye. Love you."

Troy changed into a polo shirt and jeans. He flew down his short flight of stairs and grabbed 3 pieces of bacon from the plate his mom had just made.

"Mom, I'm going to Gaby's. Gonna help her pack. Bye."

Troy left before his mom could say bye.

He climbed into his white coupe and ate the bacon as he drove to Gaby's house.

When he arrived, Gaby had also changed into a red tank top and jeans.

"Hi, Troy. C'mon let's go to my room." Gaby said when she opened the door.

"OK."

She led him to her room upstairs and pulled out a suitcase.

"I'm gonna get my stuff out and you have to help me fold it and put it in the suitcase."

"OK."

She pulled 6 t-shirts out of her closet, 7 pairs of shorts out of her drawers, and 2 handfuls of underwear.

Gabriella sat next to Troy on the bed and instructed him to start folding.

She sighed. _'Here it goes.'_ she thought. "Troy, we need to talk."

'_Oh no. She heard me, she's gonna break up with me. SHE KNOWS!' _he thought. "Shoot."

"Well, yesterday when you fell asleep I heard you...uh, you were saying...um, you were talking about Sharpay!" she blurted out.

'_Shit! She knows. Ahh...ahh...just play it cool, Troy. Uhh... act like you don't know anything! Yeah, do that!'_

"What!" Troy said, trying his hardest to sound surprised. "What do you mean 'talking about' her?"

"Well, you were saying her name, a lot."

"You sure I wasn't having a dream about her being a bitch and I was screaming at her to shut up."

"Pretty sure. When you said it, it sounded more passionate and emotional and..."

"Wait, wait, wait. So you think I like Sharpay?"

"..."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Troy was having a hard time lying to Gabriella, but he managed.

They talked for a while and after Gaby had calmed down and her suitcase was packed, Troy said, "You know, I don't really remember that dream. Why don't you refresh my memory?"

She replied with a giggle and said, "Only in your dreams, Troy Bolton, only in your dreams."

**So what did you think? The only way I will know is if you click that pretty little blue button right down there. DO IT!**

**And just so you know I will update in like a week, and lets try to get at least 5 reviews this time! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry I** **took so long with this chapter. I had major and I mean MAJOR writer's block. So I avoided writing this for about 2(?) weeks, but I figured you guys deserved to be able to read the next chapter, so you better appreciate it: )**

**And as xXPredictableXx said, she and a group of llama activists came to my house with flaming torches chanting, "Troy and Llama! Troy and Llama! Troy and Llama!" They ended up burning down my house, killing my family**, **and I was gang raped by a group of llamas. And after all that me and xXPredicatableXx are still best friends. Love ya xXPredictableXx and all of my reviewers!**

**Now I'm sure you guys are all tired of listen to me ramble so I'll go ahead and give you my disclaimer so we can all get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I called the producer and asked if I could buy the rights for $6.37 and a pair of earrings, and he started laughing at me and hung up. So for right now I don't own anything.**

Troy woke up the next morning very late. It was past 11 am and he had planned on waking up at 9 so he could take his daily jog, get back home and take a shower, and then go to the mall and pick out a new outfit to wear to Chad's party that night.

After he caught sight of the clock he dragged himself out of bed and drowsily changed into his Wildcats tracksuit.

When Troy got downstairs he realized that both of his parents were gone and slipped his housekeys and cell phone into his pockets.

He opened the door to leave and a wave of summer heat hit him like a brick.

"Whoa!" he mumbled to himself and peeled off his track jacket and white t-shirt.

Troy started his jog down the block and slowly found himself taking turns down to Sharapay's house. He decided to make her house his goal. Usually his goal was the park or something, but he figured her house would do, even if it was much farther away.

He did reach her house, and in less time than he expected. He stopped in front of the house and noticed a long balcony that seemed to go around the back of the house and connect two rooms.

Sharpay was sitting in her room, about to walk out onto her balcony when she spotted Troy Bolton jogging up the road. She ran into Ryan's room and screamed, "TROY'S OUTSIDE!"

"Well, if you want to see him you better hurry before he leaves."

"DISTRACT HIM!"

"What, how?"

"Uhh...uhh...DANCE!"

"What! I'm not gonna dance!"

"RYAN EVANS YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND DANCE! NOW!"

"Yes, Ma'am." he ran to his balcony in fear.

Sharpay ran to her room and changed into a pair of Soffe shorts and a solid tank top. She pulled her hair into a pony tail as she flew down the stairs.

She got outside just in time before he left. He was blankly staring at Ryan's balcony. She turned around and saw Ryan doing the robot, the moonwalk, and the running man while singing 'My lards'

"What's wrong with Ryan?" Troy asked in a daze.

"Uhh... he does that every morning. Yeah. Keeps him fit."

Troy snapped back into reality and realized he was talking to Sharpay Evans. He didn't want to embarrass himself.

They walked toward the road.

"So are you coming to Chad's party tonight?"

"Yeah, but Ryan's not. He's not the party type."

"He should come. With moves like that..." They both laughed.

"Is Gabriella coming?"

"No, she's with her dad this weekend."

Sharpay kept herself from yelling, "YES!" She'd had a crush on Troy since 7th grade and with Gabriella gone for the weekend, she would have her chance to make a move on him.

They heard a dog barking behind them. It was a jet black toy poodle wearing a bright pink collar with the name Lola embroidered into it.

Sharpay hunched down to the dog's level and said in a high pitched baby voice, "Lola! How did you get out? Troy this is Lola, my poodle. Me and Ryan got one for our 17th birthday. His is white and named Sparx."

"Oh, she's cute."

"I know!"

"Uh, look, I gotta go..."

"Oh, but I'll see you at the party, right..." she said touching his arm.

Troy said at a loss of words, "Right, the party... Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I just posted my third chapter today, so I'm typing this tonight and I don't know if I will get it posted tonight. I want to thank my reviewers(if I have any, I haven't checked since I last posted). Yada, yada, yada, everything you expect from an author's note. Here's your forth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own it... well I don't!)**

Sharpay decided not to dress up too much. It was just one of Chad's many parties. This time though, Troy would be there insted of with Gabriella, who "doesn't like parties."

This would also be the first party she'd been to since she broke up with Zeke. They had dated since the afterparty at the championship game. It took her that long to realize that she didn't like her as much as for his cookies and his sex.

She put on a blue button-up shirt and jeans. She applied her make-up and curled her hair. She stood in her mirror and looked herself over. She didn't see any flaws. "Troy's gonna love this." she thought.

She walked into Ryan's room with Lola at her side. He was laying on his bed petting Sparx. Sparx jumped off the bed and he and Lola were chasing each other on the floor.

Sharpay sat on the bed next to Ryan.

"Are you goin' to Chad's party tonight?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna be okay going without Zeke?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Yeah. I mean no, no, NO!"

"What do you have planned tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anytime you don't want me to come is when you have, quote, plans, unquote."

"Okay... well, Troy-"

"That's a guy's name. Whenever your 'plans' are about guys..." he shuddered, "I don't wanna hear it."

She gave him a look.

"C'mon, Ryan, take me to Chad's. I'll call you tonight so you can pick me up. Knowing Chad's parties I won't be in any condition to drive home."

* * *

Troy woke up the next morning in Chad's bed completely naked. He couldn't recollect any part of what happened the last night. Chad was staring over him.

"Look, Man, I don't know what you did in my bed or who with, so don't tell me because I'm gonna be sleeping in that tonight"

"Chad, I don't know what happened either."

"Well get out of my bed so I can clean it and then you tell me everthing."

"Okay, but I have no idea of what happened last night." Troy said getting dressed.

"Do you remember anything from the party?"

"No, I mean, I remember talking to Sharpay and stuff but-"

"You don't think... you and Sharpay... last night..."

"Oh, uh... no way!"

"Good."

"Like, it wouldn't be so bad if it was with Sharpay, right? I mean, she is pretty hot."

"Well, Zeke sure talked about her a lot when they were together. Like, how good it was. I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

"See, now-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you don't really think it was her, do you? Someone like you... and someone like her... it just isn't right."

"Well... I don't-" he was interrupted by his cell phone. "Uh, hang on, Chad. Hello."

"Uh, Troy. Hi."

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah. Are you still at Chad's?"

"Yeah."

"Well go home and take a shower if you haven't yet, and then come over to my house."

"What?"

"Just... we need to talk. No one's home right now so just, hurry over."

"Okay, so I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye"

"Chad, I've gotta go."

"Wait, was that Sharpay?"

"Umm, yeah. Bye."

"Wait, what did she want?"

"I don't know, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye, Troy."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Ok, so I wasn't gonna post this until later, but XxPredictablexX convinced me to post it now so she could see it, so thank her! I don't have any reviews yet(probably because I just posted my last one like 5 minutes ago!), but I'm sure you guys would have reviewed had you seen it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't know how many times I have to tell you people,I DON'T OWN HSM!)**

Sharpay opened the door to Troy, not 30 minutes after she called. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing a tank top and jeans.

"Umm, hi Sharapay. So... what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, let's go to my room." she led him upstairs.

"So..." he said sitting on her bed next to her.

"It's about the party last night..."

"Oh, God, we didn't... did we?"

Sharpay looked down and nodded slowly. "I'm afraid we did..."

"I can't believe this."

"I had no idea... until this morning... Ryan asked me about these." she handed him her cell phone, loaded with some very, well, I guess you could call them strange, pictures. "I thought you might want to see these before I deleted them."

"Whoa! Who took these?" he asked scrolling through the pictures.

"Honestly, I don't even want to know."

"So I guess we were both pretty drunk last night, huh?" he handed her the phone. "So, that's all you needed right?"

"And, I needed to tell you something..."she said putting her phone away.

"Which is..."

"_Well here goes nothing._"she thought. She took a deep breath. "Troy, I-I-I like you, and that's why I came outside to see you yesterday, and it's why I told Ryan to dance on the balcony to distract you, and it's why-" he took her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

Ryan was getting home just a little before all this happened. He went upstairs to his room with his poodle. 

"Hey Sparky!" he said. The phone began to ring. It was Gabriella.

"Hello."

"Oh, hi Ryan. Can I talk to Sharpay?"

"Sure thing. Just hold on a sec."

"Ok, thanks."

"No prob."

Ryan walked into Sharpay's room with the phone at his side to see her making out with Troy Bolton. "EWW! SHARPAY! WITH TROY!" He screamed andwalked out of Sharpay's room and remembered he was on the phone with Gabriella.

"Uhh, Gabriella, Sharpay's a little busy right now but I'll tell her you called."

"Did you say something about Troy?"

"No! Bye!"


End file.
